<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Warlock and the Hobgoblin by Scrawler</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23349127">The Warlock and the Hobgoblin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrawler/pseuds/Scrawler'>Scrawler</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, obscure pairing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:34:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23349127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrawler/pseuds/Scrawler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Robin was assigned his mark for the sacrifice, it was his job to scout out possible virgins for Pan and the Green Man. One night, he unknowingly sets eyes on a young, innocent-looking Warlock, and swoops in to investigate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Robin Goodfellow/Melvin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Warlock and the Hobgoblin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Robin stalked across the roofs of Greendale, studying the occupants of the town. The roofs didn’t exactly lift him far off the ground in this quiet little place but, combined with his speed, it was enough to keep him out of sight as he hunted for more possible virgin sacrifices to the Green Man. He’d clocked a few already, but it would be some time before Pan would be ready for the ritual, so the more candidates they had, the better. He kept an eye on Cerberus Books, as a lot of the town's youth seemed to hang out there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He saw a young couple walk in - a man and a woman, both with brown hair. They were dressed strangely, in comparison to the other people Robin had seen. The girl was dressed up like a creepy victorian doll, while the guy wore a suit and a little bowtie. Were they on a date, Robin wondered? They weren’t very close together, but Robin saw the way the guy looked at the girl. A first date, then? That was good. No time for either of them to have been deflowered. It was good enough to be worth investigating, at least. Robin sped down to street level and into an alley, fast enough that no one could have seen him, then stepped out again casually. He checked that his hat was firmly over his ears, then headed into the bookstore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the evening, and the place was fairly crowded. Robin had checked out pretty much everyone in the building at some point over the past few days. They were all either old enough that he had to assume they’d lost their virginities at some point, or else were clearly sexually active - or at least desperately trying to be. Robin wasn’t great at telling when a mortal was faking it, so he had to give them the benefit of the doubt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two he had followed in had already split up - that was a good sign. The woman had headed to get a drink, while the man was among the bookshelves. Robin went towards the woman first. It did not take long to deduce that she would not be getting sacrificed any time soon. Before Robin could even open his mouth to talk to her, she was already flirting with a confidence and enthusiasm that only came with experience. He managed to get some useful information from her though; her name was Elspeth, her friend’s name was Melvin, and they were definitely just friends. Elspeth seemed repulsed by the implication that they might be anything more than that. This Melvin was sounding more and more like a good fit for his coven.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Managing to tear himself away from the woman by slipping her a fake phone number and acting like he needed to leave, Robin went over to the other section of the store, to the bookshelf Melvin was browsing. He was flicking through an artbook for comics. They were alone between the shelves. Perfect. “Hey.” Robin said softly. Melvin jumped, throwing the book he held up in the air then thumbling to catch it again. He turned and looked at Robin, then looked over his shoulder, searching for the person that Robin was talking to. He turned back to Robin and pointed to himself, raising an eyebrow. Robin had to stop himself from audibly ‘aww’-ing at the sight. “Yeah, you.” He clarified, and stepping right up to Melvin, he reached a hand out. “Hey, I’m Robin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Melvin shook his hand. “I’m Melv’.” They smiled at each other, and Robin saw Melvin’s eyes darting about, looking him up and down, checking him out. Melvin swallowed, and Robin guessed that he liked what he saw, even through the baggy clothes Robin wore.  “So, er… Come here often?” Melvin asked, then winced as he heard his own question. “Sorry, that was dumb. Sorry.” He closed the book he was looking through and placed it back on a random shelf. Robin realised that he was about to try and walk away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright!” Robin replied, bringing a hand up and gripping Melvin’s shoulder, stopping him before he had a chance to turn away. “I’m actually new in town. I’m just looking around, trying to make a… Friend.” As Robin said ‘friend’, he squeezed Melvin’s arm, then released it. He nodded over to the other side of the store, back where Elspeth and most of the other people were. “It’s a bit loud for me over that side. This is nicer, right?” He gestured to the shelves around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, me too. I’m not really one for crowds, y’know?” Melvin replied, and they talked for a bit about the books and comics on display. Robin was pretty sure that he was on to a winner here. Melvin’s every movement was clumsy, and the poor boy looked like he might jump out of his skin at Robin’s every movement. There was definitely no sign of experience here. Yet there was something odd about Melvin that made Robin doubt his judgment. This doubt increased when Melvin suddenly said “Hey, wanna get out of here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took Robin by surprise that Melvin was suddenly so forward, but Melvin nodded at something behind Robin. Turning, Robin saw that they were no longer alone. The store was getting so busy that people were beginning to spill over from the café to the bookshelves. He turned back to Melvin. “Sure. I, er, don’t really know anywhere else, though. I don’t exactly live nearby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me neither, but don’t worry, I know a place.” Melvin said, and he winked at Robin. Robin was becoming less and less certain that his judgment here had been correct, so he had no choice but to follow Melvin out the store. They didn’t even stop to bid Elspeth farewell, though Robin did catch her outraged look in the corner of his eye as they walked past the storefront. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked and talked, with Melvin telling Robin about Greendale. After a few minutes, they arrived outside a place called ‘The Grey Room’. Robin had never heard of it, and he thought he knew every bar in Greendale. He said as much to Melvin, saying he hadn’t seen this place on Google. “No, you wouldn’t.” Melvin explained. “It’s a very exclusive members club. But don’t worry, I’m friends with the owner. Come on!” Melvin held out a hand to Robin. Robin hesitated, feeling like he had very rapidly lost control of this investigation into Melvin’s purity, but he took the offered hand and was led into the bar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Grey Room was different to Cerberus Books in every way. The store was intentionally tacky, while the bar was overly lavish, the store had been small, while the bar was very spacious, and the store had been rammed with people, while this place was dead. The only person in the whole bar other than Robin and Melvin was the bartender, a man with long blonde hair, and a smirk that suggested he was always about to deliver some devastating quip. He was dressed in an impeccable suit, even more elegant than Melvin’s, and Robin became aware that in this new setting, he looked very out of place in his baggy street clothes and hat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Dorian!” Melvin said as he led them to the bar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Melvin, my dear boy!” The bartender was very overdramatic, Robin worked that out straight away. “Whatever are you doing here? You know I can’t serve you anything.” Dorian looked from Melvin to Robin. “Not because he’s underage, of course. He’s just a terrible lightweight.” He winked, and Melvin started blushing, looking down at his shoes. Dorian reached his hand over the bar to Robin. “And you are…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m Robin.” They shook hands. “Robin Goodfellow. I’m new in town.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well of course you are. I’d certainly remember meeting you before. Now, what can I do for you both?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well…” Melvin started. Any confidence he’d built up had been melted away by this bartender. It was reassuring to see, for Robin’s plans, but he also felt an odd frustration towards the rude bartender. “I was hoping you might let us use one of the private rooms, if that would be okay? It’s just, we wanted somewhere private where we could… Talk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The bar’s empty, Melvin!” Dorian gestured broadly with both arms. “You can pick any sofa you like for your… ‘talking’.” He smirked, and Melvin started to stutter out a protest. “Oh relax. Here.” He pulled a ring of keys out from his pocket and threw it at Melvin, who struggled to catch them. They slipped down and Robin caught them instead. “Just stay away from the minibar - I wasn’t kidding about the lightweight.” The last part of Dorian’s comment was directed at Robin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Dorian!” Melvin took Robin by the hand and practically dragged him to the back of the bar without another word. As he watched them go, Dorian wondered if either of them had a clue that neither of them were mortals. He sighed, shook his head, and went back to tidying the bar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Melvin led Robin through the hallways in the back of the bar, straight to a specific room that Melvin was apparently familiar with. It was small. ‘Intimate’ was probably the intended word. It had a single sofa and a small, yet well stocked bar, and not much else. The sofa was clearly designed for two people, but the cushions were wide, meaning those two people would have a fair bit of space if they needed to… lay down, Robin realized. Melvin took off his suit jacket and put it on a hook on the wall, and held his hand out to Robin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robin wiggled out of his baggy hoodie and passed it over for Melvin to hang up. Melvin looked a little quizzical at the hat that Robin had managed to keep on even while getting his hoodie off. “Err… I have hat hair?” Robin offered, which made Melvin smile. He became even more subconscious, comparing his black tank top to Melvin’s nice white dress shirt. They sat down on the sofa. “So…” Robin said, looking about the room, after an awkward silence. “Nice place. Very Exclus-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he could say anything more, Melvin leaned in and tried to kiss him. Not expecting it, Robin flinched, which in turn made Melvin back off. “Oh… Oh! Oh, I’m sorry! I thought that… Well, I was kind of thinking that this is what you were looking for? Oh man, I’m such a dumbass.” Melvin leaned forward, holding his bright red face in his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robin leaned forward as well, putting one arm over Melvin’s shoulder, pulling him back a little. “No no, that’s definitely what I was aiming for.” He insisted, and to prove his point, he took one of Melvin’s hands in his empty hand and brought it to his lips, kissing gently on the knuckles. “It was just a little… Faster than I expected, y’know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Melvin turned to look at him, and smiled. “Oh. I’m sorry. Is this like, your first time doing this sort of thing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I mean…” Robin began, then processed what Melvin had said. “Wait. Is it not </span>
  <em>
    <span>your </span>
  </em>
  <span>first time?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The question made Melvin laugh. “No!” He said after catching his breath. “Do I really look that childish, still?” For just a second, Robin’s mind held out hope that this was one of those ego-saving bluffs that mortals sometimes did, but that quickly shattered, and Robin realised that he had wasted an evening. “It’s not my first time. But if you aren’t used to it then we can take it slow if you want?” Melvin leaned in, putting one hand on Robin’s leg, bringing their faces closer, though not quite close enough to kiss. “I’d love to show you how it’s done in Greendale.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, maybe it wasn’t a complete waste of an evening. Robin swallowed. Part of him was annoyed, feeling like he’d been conned. Pan would be pissed with him in the morning… But then that just meant that he should try to get something good out of this, at least. He leaned in and kissed Melvin gently on the lips, bringing up a hand and pulling the little bowtie undone. “I’d like that. And don’t worry about going slow, that’s not really my style.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Melvin grinned, and they kissed again. Melvin took what Robin said to heart, immediately deepening the kiss, sliding his tongue into Robin’s mouth and pushing Robin backwards, so that he had to lay down on the sofa. Robin’s hand instinctively went to his hat, holding it on as they re-positioned themselves more comfortably. Robin laid on his back with Melvin between his legs. Robin wrapped his arms over Melvin’s shoulders and around his neck. He was a sloppy kisser, Robin noticed. He might not have been a virgin, but he clearly hadn’t done this much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Denim jeans and suit trousers didn’t make for great body-to-body grinding, but even so, Robin could feel Melvin pressing up against his butt as Melvin bucked his hips in and out. This boy was just full of surprises, Robin mused to himself, as Melvin broke the kiss and began leaving a warm, wet trail of kisses down his neck. Not a virgin, and now not a bottom either. That suited Robin just fine though. Robin wrapped his legs around Melvin’s, squeezing him in, making his willingness to follow Melvin’s lead clear. He felt hands at the bottom of his vest, pushing the flimsy fabric up to get to the skin underneath. Melvin’s hands found Robin’s nipples and began teasing and twisting them, making Robin let out a little yelp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “You like that?” Melvin asked, in between kisses to Robin’s neck. He didn’t wait for an answer, and instead started pressing his teeth into Robin’s skin, making Robin gasp. Robin’s hand clamped on the back of Melvin’s head, curling into his hair, but Robin wasn’t trying to pull the other boy off, instead pressing down, holding Melvin tightly into him. He felt Melvin begin to suck against his skin. He was going to leave one hell of a mark at the rate he was going, but Robin didn’t care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh fuck, Mel…” Robin couldn’t even form solid words. Melvin released his neck and pushed the vest the rest of the way up, leaving Robin to get the garment over his head and discarded. Melvin’s lips clamped round one of Robin’s nipples, sucking and nipping at it, while he continued teasing the other with his hand. His technique was rough and uneven, but it was nothing that Robin couldn’t handle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Melvin had shifted so that his crotch was no longer pressing into Robin’s butt, but now Robin’s was pressed against Melvin’s stomach. With his spare hand, Melvin reached in between them and grabbed Robin through his jeans, jerking and fondling the bulge. Denim was far too restrictive a material though, so Melvin turned his attention to the belt holding them up instead. “Mel…” Robin breathed, incapable of saying anything other than half of Melvin’s name and a variety of swear words. But he pressed his hand down on Melvin’s head, pushing him further downwards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Melvin obliged, once again leaving a trail of wet kisses down Robin’s chest and onto his stomach. He had been struggling with the belt, Robin noticed, but once Melvin had finished with his nipples and brought his other hand down as well, he got it open easily enough. With a few rough yanks, Melvin pulled down Robin’s jeans to his ankles. He ran his hands up Robin’s thighs to his underwear - tight black briefs that did nothing to hide Robin’s solid cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Melvin hooked his fingers into the waistband and pulled down, slowly, making sure not to lift the fabric away from Robin’s body. Rather than pull them off, it caused them to pull around Robin’s dick like a hook, preventing them from going any further. Robin whimpered as Melvin started kissing the shaft through the fabric. For someone so inexperienced, Melvin sure had a good idea of how to torture Robin. He could feel his dick twitching at Melvin’s touch. Melvin found the tip, underwear soaked in Robin’s precum, and latched his lips there, sucking the fabric.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck!” Robin yelled, and took charge. He gripped Melvin’s hair tight in one hand, while grabbing his underwear with the other, ripping them down so his cock could spring free, then pulled Melvin’s head back towards it. Melvin made no attempt to resist this, and took Robin’s dick in his mouth. Melvin had more experience sucking cock than anything else, and despite Robin’s size, he didn’t have much trouble swallowing it down. Only when Melvin’s nose was almost touching Robin’s skin and hair did he begin to choke and gag on it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robin let out a moan. He held Melvin’s head with both hands, but loosely this time, stroking hands through his hair, encouraging him on as Melvin bobbed up and down on his cock. Melvin’s mouth felt like heaven, and every flick of his tongue made Robin shiver. Robin felt Melvin’s hands - one wrapped around his balls, squeezing them gently each time he swallowed down the full length of Robin’s dick. The other slipped underneath Robin, finding his ass and squeezing one of the cheeks. “Holy fuck! Holy fuck Mel! Stop or I’ll…” He left the sentence unfinished, and Melvin did as told, though not before sucking on the tip for one last torturous second. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Letting go of Robin’s dick wasn’t cause for Melvin to stop though. He grabbed the jeans and underwear that had caught around Robin’s ankles and shoes. Robin sat up, and with a little struggle, Melvin managed to get the last of Robin’s clothes off of him. When Melvin stood up again, Robin suddenly realised that he was completely naked in front of the almost fully suited Melvin. The mental image alone made his dick jump. “You’re fucking incredible…” Robin panted. But he noticed that Melvin was now just staring down at him. “What’s the matter?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As answer, Melvin brought his hands up to Robin’s head. At first Robin thought it was time to return the favour, which he was more than happy to do. But Melvin’s hands didn’t touch Robin’s head. Instead, his fingers brushed against Robin’s ears, sliding right up to the pointed tips that were usually hidden by his hat. Robin then saw that his hat had fallen off and rolled onto the floor. “You’re…” Melvin said, continuing to gently stroke the pointed ears that gave away Robin’s identity. Even despite his horror, Robin shuddered - his ears were extremely sensitive, and Melvin’s touch was electrifying. “You’re a hobgoblin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robin jumped. He was expecting something dumb like ‘elf’ or even ‘mutant’. No one who saw his ears ever guessed correctly. “How did you know that?!” Robin demanded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why wouldn’t I know that?” Melvin asked, looking genuinely confused. “Pretty sure I’m the first person in my coven to ever choke on a hobgoblins dick, but we know what you guys look like.” He laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Coven?” Robin thought on the word for a minute, then started laughing as well. He’d managed to mistake a slutty warlock for a virgin mortal. He really wasn’t suited for this job at all. Melvin sat down next to Robin and grabbed one of his arms, pulling him. Robin allowed himself to be pulled onto Melvin’s lap, straddling him, sitting face-to-face. As the laughing subsided, they began to kiss once more. Robin’s dick had barely softened from the interruption, and instantly grew back to full hardness while pressed up against the soft fabric of Melvin’s shirt. Robin reached one hand back, stroking a hand up Melvin’s leg till he found the bulge of his cock. Robin’s dick twitched - Melvin was definitely big enough to leave him feeling sore in the morning, but that wasn’t going to stop him. “So…” He said, breaking the kiss and bringing his free hand up to start unbuttoning Melvin’s shirt. “You gonna be the first person in your coven to fuck a hobgoblin, too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hell fucking yeah, I do.” Melvin answered. He brought one hand up to Robin’s head and pulled him back into the kiss. Between them, they managed to get Melvin’s shirt off with only one hand each. Robin had also managed to open up the front of Melvin’s pants. Before he could go any further, he suddenly found himself flipped over, once again laying on his back with Melvin on top of him. “What’s the rush?” Melvin asked, with his fabric-covered cock pressed up against Robin’s bare ass. Robin whimpered, and Melvin started kissing down his neck again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He followed the exact same trail as last time, though taking no detours at his nipples this time. When he reached Robin’s cock, he licked and sucked and teased at it for a minute, clearing off the precum that had built up. He then moved further down, sucking at Robin’s balls. They already felt like they were going to burst, and this didn’t help at all, but when Robin tried to grab his dick, Melvin pulled his hand away. He took hold of it instead, but didn’t do anything with it - he was just making sure Robin couldn’t touch it. From Robin’s balls, Melvin moved down further still. “Oh fuck!” Robin yelled, when he realised what was happening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He brought his hands down to his ass, grabbing each cheek and parting them, so that when Melvin plunged his tongue into Robin’s hole, he could get it as deep as possible in one go. Robin was instantly reduced to a selection of incoherent swear words, as Melvin lubricated his ass with spit. He thought that Melvin must have had as much practice with this as with dick, though if he had asked, he would have found out that this was actually Melvin’s first time. It was also Melvin’s first time having full control over his partner, normally just being a plaything for other people at the academy. He wouldn’t complain about that, but he was loving this.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Melvin worked Robin’s ass till his jaw started to ache and even further, wanting to make sure he was as slick as possible. Stumbling out of the room to ask Dorian where the lube was kept would really kill the mood, so Melvin was prepared to make do, so long as Robin was happy with it. Judging by the noises coming from above him, Melvin assumed that Robin was very, very happy with it. At long last, when Melvin could feel his own dick ready to burst, he finally pulled himself away from the delicious hobgoblin. Robin watched him pull his dick from his underwear - loose white boxers that had done nothing to restrain him - and line it up with Robin’s hole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Melvin pushed a hand up Robin’s abs to his chest, and squeezed the bicep there. “You ready?” He asked. Robin nodded frantically, and Melvin didn’t need to ask a second time. They both little out a gasp as Melvin pushed the tip of his dick into Robin’s hole. It was warm and moist, and as slick as Melvin could have hoped. He kept pushing in, and Robin’s only response was a deep moan. Nothing to indicate that he was in pain. He was more than halfway inside before he felt any resistance. Suddenly, Robin’s legs clamped around him. From that position, Robin had a surprising amount of control over Melvin’s movements, and used that to guide him the rest of the way, whispering the occasional instruction as well. From there, it wasn’t long before Melvin felt his balls press up against Robin’s ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy fuck.” Melvin said, waiting a moment for Robin to adjust to the feeling. “Holy fucking fuck.” That made Robin let out a little snort of laughter, and they kissed. “You’ve got such a sweet fucking ass!” Melvin breathed, and he couldn’t stop himself from beginning to buck his hips, fucking Robin’s hole. Robin was ready for it though, and wrapped his arms around Melvins shoulders once more, holding him closer, and kissing his lips and neck. Robin’s head was swimming from the sensation. He’d been fucked before - plenty of times - but the warlocks and the fae in the Phantasmagoria were rough fuckers. Like Melvin, he’d been little more than a toy to most of them. But Melvin was something else entirely, and Robin wanted to stay that way as long as he could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As it turned out, that wasn’t long. Melvin’s thrusts got harder and faster, with Robin encouraging him along, begging him - not for anything specific, Robin was just desperate for anything and everything Melvin could give him. They kissed and sucked at each other, tasting one anothers sweat. Robin held Melvin close to him with one arm, the other sliding down his back to his ass, as though he might be able to shove the warlock deeper inside. Robin felt a tightening in his stomach, and he realised what was happening. “Oh fuck!” He yelled out. “Mel, I’m gonna-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He never finished his sentence. Without his dick being touched by either of them, Robin suddenly exploded, shooting his load up between them, coating apps and chests of both men. As he did, he felt his ass contract around Melvin, though Melvin felt it more. The dual sensation of feeling Robin cum so hard just from his influence, and the sudden tightness around his cock, brought him to his climax as well. He shot his load deep inside the hobgoblin, moaning the whole while. Both of them were practically absorbed by their pleasure, feeling that moment stretch out, before Melvin finally weakened, and collapsed into Robin’s embrace. Melvin absentmindedly stroked Robin’s ears while Robin played with Melvin’s hair. And neither of them moved for a long time, till eventually Dorian had to come kick them out.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wrote this obscure pairing purely because Robin and Melvin's actors are both very attractive. So sue me.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>